Robert Maillet
Robert Maillet é um wrestling profissional e ator canadense. Ele interpretou Behemoth no episódio "The Shepherd" de Once Upon a Time. Biografia Maillet nasceu em Ste-Marie-de-Kent, New Brunswick, Canadá. Cresceu em um vilarejo franco-canadense. Maillet casou-se em 13 de junho de 1997 com Laura Eaton, com quem tem 4 filhos; e em janeiro de 2012, anunciou que ia adotar uma filha, da Etiópia. Maillet passou algum tempo no Japão, trabalhando para promoção de W*ING, como Golias: O Gigante. Maillet assinou com a WWF em 1997, ao lado de The Jackyl, como um membro da Comissão da Verdade, estrelando como "O Interrogador". O grupo foi enviado para a United States Wrestling Association (USWA) antes de ser chamado à lista principal da WWF, onde o nome Maillet evoluiu para "Kurrgan: O Interrogador". Após a Comissão da Verdade ser dissolvida, Maillet - agora chamado simplesmente de "Kurrgan" - passou a fazer parte dos Oddities. Mais tarde, trabalhou para os eventos de wrestling de Jacques Rougeau, como Kurgan. Em 08 de julho de 2005, ele lutou contra "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan durante o intervalo de um jogo da Canadian Football League, em Montreal. Usando o nome de Gigante Kurgan, Maillet trabalhou para a Atlantic Grand Prix Wrestling (GPW), de Emile Dupree e para o Legend City Wrestling (LCW), de St. John's. Maillet apareceu no filme 300, de 2007, onde fez o papel do "Über-Immortal", um gigante selvagem, furioso, e membro do guarda imperial inimiga. No final de novembro de 2008, Maillet estava filmando uma cena de luta para o novo filme de Sherlock Holmes, e acidentalmente, perfurou o rosto de Robert Downey Jr., levando Downey a ser ensanguentado e derrubado. Downey declarou em 16 de dezembro de 2009, no Late Show with David Letterman, que Maillet ficou "10 vezes mais chateado com isso" do que ele estava. Maillet representou um boxeador russo profissional, no filme de 2011, The Big Bang. Ainda em 2011, Maillet apareceu no filme canadense Monster Brawl, onde interpretou Frankenstein, em um torneio de luta com oito monstros que lutam até a morte. Filmografia * 2013 – "The Young and Prodigious Spivet" como Gigante Hobo * 2013 – "The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones" como Samuel Blackwell * 2013 – "Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters" como Polifemos * 2013 – "Pacific Rim" como Aleksis * 2012 – "A Little Bit Zombie" como Terry "Terror" Thompkins * 2011 – "Once Upon a Time" como Behemoth * 2011 – "Immortals" como Minotauro * 2011 – "Merlin" como Derian * 2011 – "Monster Brawl" como Frankenstein * 2010 – "The Big Bang" como Anton "The Pro" Protopov * 2009 – "Sherlock Holmes" como Dredger * 2006 – "300" como Uber Imortal (Gigante) * 2003 – "Liography" como Behemoth Jones * 2001 – "Lexx" como Leroy * 1999 – "WWF Attitude" como Kurrgan (voz) * 1998-1999 – "Sunday Night Heat" como Kurrgan * 1999 – "Royal Rumble: No Chance in Hell" como Kurrgan * 1998 – "WWF Rock Bottom: In Your House" como Kurrgan * 1998 – "Summerslam" como Kurrgan * 1998 – "WrestleMania XIV" como Kurrgan * 1998 – "Royal Rumble" como Kurrgan * 1997-1998 – "WWF Way Is War" como Kurrgan / Interrogador * 1997 – "Survivor Series" como Interrogador * 1997 – "Summerslam" como Kurrgan Links externos * Wikipédia * IMDb Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada